


bon voyage; frerard

by echo_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Character Death, Cruise Ships, Emo, Emo Trinity, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My Chemical Romance References, Panic! at the Disco References, Short Chapters, Smut, i wish i planned this better so there could be a threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echo_account/pseuds/echo_account
Summary: frank's sixteen and works on a cruise ship.what happens when the alarmingly-attractive Gerard way shows up on the cruise?





	1. the problem with jessica

the dining hall was warm in comparison to the harsh chill of the cabins; and i was grateful that the boss made me work late tonight.

today was the day the ship left cape liberty. jessica, my coworker, had mentioned this about twenty times today already. i guess it’s because she’s the captain’s daughter. 

she nagged on about it this morning all through serving breakfast, in the kitchen after breakfast, and so far during room service. it got worse during the latter. it seems like placing towels and napkins and polishing tables wasn’t enough for her. 

“the stop in ireland will take about five hours, dad said. what do you think we should do?” asked brendon.

“i don’t know,” i sighed, placing a towel on one side of a double bed. we were up to the private cabins on the top deck.  jessica didn’t seem to recognise this as she went around the room, and my mind returned to the familiar “how the  _ fuck  _ did she get this job anyway?” thought. 

from this room we moved onto the next; the presidential suite. 

“dad says there’s a very rich couple staying in here... and their daughter. what’d you think, frankie?”

“sounds like i’m gonna have a tough time cleaning this every morning,” i sighed, crossing the room to clean the table. the presidential suite was huge. 

suddenly the door opened and a familiar voice carried through.

i spun around to see brendon, standing at the door breathlessly. “where have you guys been? they’re arriving!”

being the nosy little shits we are, jess and brendon and i ran through the halls to get to the deck. we reached the rails breathlessly and peered over, to see the steady stream of passengers walking up the ramp. there had to be hundreds and thousands of them all. 

“woah... dad did  _ not  _ mention this.” jess proclaimed, stepping back from the railing. 

“guess we have a full capacity, frankie,” brendon grinned, nudging me in the side.

i rolled my eyes and slugged him in the arm. 

“we should probably get back now.” jess said.

“yes, and you should  _ help,  _ brendon.” i urged him. 

“hell nah! my shift’s over for the next hour. i’m gonna go welcome those ladies down there onboard.” 

with that, brendon trotted over, leaving a very smiley jessica next to me.

“come on, frankie!” she said, skipping back through the halls.

i’d never hated room service so much.

 

jess and i finished up our shifts twenty minutes later.

i wiped off my hands with a spare dishrag, discarding it in a trash bin as we approached brendon in the kitchen.

“any luck?” i teased.

brendon rolled his eyes. “no, but i’ll get one, i swear. we have like, two months on here.”

we looked over to see passengers filing into the dining hall. across the room were giant windows, and past that we could see cape liberty port bustling with cars and people. 

the kitchen was a large room; filled with stainless steel countertops and dish racks, and the floor was a smooth marble tile. the entire ship was carpeted in red velvet, with each wall practically a giant window. the decks were dark spruce wood and the railings were clean of rust. for a sixteen year old kid i’d scored a pretty good job overall, thanks to brendon and his uncle, but i’d never spent my entire summer on a cruise before.

it isn’t like i go to school anyway. i’m from new jersey, i spend my time smoking weed and playing in my band, pencey prep. brendon is very much the same... i can’t say the same for jessica though. 


	2. first glance

by 9:25am, my shift had begun again the ship was preparing for its departure. jessica thankfully took her hour break at this time, so brendon and i, at the request of our manager patrick, sauntered down to the entrance lobby to welcome passengers aboard. the lobby was even more glamorized than the rest of the boat itself. the entranceways were draped in red silk and enormous portraits of former captains and vases of roses lined the green and yellow-striped walls. 

it was the customary crowd, consisting of exhausted-looking families with screaming children, regular-sized families with weary-looking teenagers, young backpacking couples, large tourists groups, and few rich families; the most entertaining to handle, brendon and i had decided long ago. we could have a lot of gratification throughout their suites during room service. brendon would nudge me if any happened to stride through the entrance. 

the steady stream of passengers eventually thinned out. from the lobby, we could easily hear the conversations being simultaneously carried out across the upper floors; most of them from the dining hall where ray and pete were serving out breakfast. 

it was a warm day for cape liberty port, and the lobby’s heating systems weren’t assisting me in the slightest.

“i’m gonna go put my jacket in the cabin,” i murmured to brendon, who sent me off with a nod. i squeezed through passengers striding up flights of stairs, past the crowded dining hall and slinked off through the corridor to the employee cabins on deck 3.  
this was what i disliked about the ship; the long corridors. they were never-ending, every second door lit up with a wall lamp, a vintage-looking rug on the floor, and vases of flowers at every corner. the private cabin corridors were lined with paintings and floor-to-ceiling portholes, not the safety information warnings and dull lamps the employee cabin deck was reduced to.   
brendon and i shared a double cabin at the hull of the ship. it was small sized, consisting of a set of bunk beds, a bathroom with a tiny shower and toilet, two chests of drawers, a television, and a slightly-comfortable sofa bed.

 

i tore off my royal blue employee jacket, with black west star lines embroidered on the sleeves, and dumped it on the bottom bunk, before flinging open the heavy watertight door and leaving hastily. if there was one thing i’d learned during my six months of steward experience, it’s when the passengers are boarding the ship that patrick prowls around.   
it was when i was hurrying through the dining room something (more like someone) caught my eye. in the line for breakfast stood a long, black-haired teenager. he was wearing ultra-skinny jeans, docs, and a black trenchcoat that came down to his knees. his hands were shoved into his pockets and his posture wasn’t so great, but there was something about him that intrigued me. my eyes trailed up to his face. he had hazel eyes, a small nose and pale skin. ‘he looks cool.’ i said to myself.  
i tried to ignore the thought as i treaded down the flights of the stairs towards the entrance lobby.

it was just a tiny occurrence, i’d decided, by the time boarding was complete. we locked the entrance way and heavy watertight seal quickly, and switched off the lights. as we trudged back up the stairs brendon turned to me.  
“i think we have that really rocky strait heading into greece you threw up on last time.”   
“we don’t speak of that incident.” i informed him.   
“whatever,” brendon chuckled. “did you see pete, by the way?”   
pete was our coworker from chicago and had only joined recently, but it hadn’t taken long for us to form a weed-induced friendship. now, three months later, we were growing it under his bed.   
“nope, why?”  
“he’s got some pot for us.”  
and suddenly brendon and i weren’t walking anymore.


End file.
